1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to the exchange of data securely, in particular to the exchange of data using a digital cellular wireless communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of people are exchanging sensitive data using telecommunication devices over digital cellular wireless communication networks. It is not safe to store this information on the telecommunications device its self, because it can be stolen. Likewise it is inconvenient for the user to always enter data into their telecommunications device when completing a transaction or using a secure website. These devices typically have touch screens, and it can be time consuming to enter the same data for similar transactions which are repeatedly performed.